Hello! Project Wiki
yLUQ9yIVxOQ Mano Erina - Otome no Inori 真野恵里菜 -- 乙女の祈り Mano Erina's major debut single (4th overall). * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that not counting Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori is the only person to remain in Morning Musume past their 23rd birthday. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since July 2008 ;March 25, 2009 - Yaguchi Mari to release solo single :Former second gen Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari is to release her first solo single, Seishun Boku on March 25th - the first release of her solo career since leaving Morning Musume in 2005. The single is a collaboration with Airband. ;January 31, 2009 - Tsuji Nozomi opens blog :Former fourth gen Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi has officially opened a new blog. It will contain details about her daily life and events and news of her planned comeback. ;October 19, 2008 - Elder Club to graduate from Hello! Project :It was announced on the Hello! Project website that as of March 31st, 2009, all of the members of Elder Club will be leaving Hello! Project. ;July 29, 2008 - Arihara Kanna caught in scandal :°C-ute member Arihara Kanna was caught on a date with Johnny's Jr. member Hashimoto Ryosuke. BUBKA, the tabloid that posted the information said that the couple, fortunately did not "emit the odor of a scandal". ;July 13, 2008 - Tsukimiya Usagi & Hirota Shion leave Hello! Project, kanji error corrected :After being in HAPPY! STYLE for just under a month, Tsukimiya Usagi and Hirota Shion left Hello! Project, breaking the two year-old record held by Shimmin. Also, the kanji for Ishihara Natsuo has been corrected and her name is now known to be Ishihara Kaori. ;July 6, 2008 - Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa to portray Pink Lady in TV Drama. :It was announced last week that Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai and subleader Niigaki Risa would portray the 80s J-Pop duo Pink Lady in the new TV Drama, Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari. The show airs on August 1st. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse